


feel like giants

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DON'T FUCKING STEAL IT FOR SOME FUCKING APP, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, don't post another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: "Why is your boyfriend on the counter?""He likes to feel tall."
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	feel like giants

**Author's Note:**

> for the discord chat~ y'all know who you are! <3 you're amazing
> 
> like always, any mistakes are mine

The first time it happened, Jon was making dinner as it was his turn that evening. Something simple and easy; pasta, grilled chicken, and steamed broccoli, with some alfredo sauce. Tormund was in the living room, finishing up some paperwork; or at least that was what Jon had thought at the time. Humming, Jon had been slowly stirring the sauce, idly going over some weekend plans for the two of them.

Hands on his waist startled him, but Jon had relaxed in an instant. He leant back against Tormund’s broad chest, tilting his head back for what he thought was going to be a kiss. He was proven wrong when he suddenly found himself up off his feet and promptly placed on the fridge.

Jon sat there, confused as hell, staring into bright blue eyes crinkling in laughter.

“What the fuck, Tor?” he finally asked, after several long seconds.

Tormund just shrugged, “Was curious, little crow.”

Jon sighed, rolling his eyes in affection for his boyfriend, “Could you please get me down? I was making dinner and you know how finicky sauce is.”

Laughing, Tormund did help him down, giving him a deep kiss as he did so. Jon hummed in delight, kissing back before he pulled away to go back to making dinner.

*****

Jon had honestly thought that was the end of it. Tormund hadn’t made anymore mentions and so, Jon completely forgot about it.

Until Tormund did it again, several weeks later.

When Jon’s siblings were over for a visit.

Everything had started out normal, Robb and Jon had been sitting on the couch chatting and catching up. Sansa was between them, listening and only speaking up when she had her own opinions. Arya had been on the floor, Jon’s wolfdog Ghost sprawled over her getting belly rubs as she chatted with Tormund. Bran and Rickon were being swarmed by Tormund’s three cats, large fluffy beasts who were complete sweethearts; for a price, of course.

Jon, who despite everything, had been raised to be a somewhat decent host, even if the guests were his siblings. So, he had asked if anyone wanted a drink, getting answers he’d gotten up and walked to the kitchen to grab some cups and the requested drinks.

He heard familiar footsteps following him, “Hey, Tor. Could you-” he started when he was abruptly hauled up and placed on the gods damned door edge. Yelping, he swayed dangerously before he was able to get his balance.

“What the fuck, Tormund!” he exclaimed, heart racing in his chest.

His yelp had brought the attention of his siblings and they all turned around and saw his precarious spot.

Arya, the little shit, started to laugh immediately, tears falling down her cheeks. Rickon joined in soon after, followed by everyone else once they had taken it all in. Jon felt a heavy flush work its way down his cheeks to his chest.

The only reason he hadn’t fallen off the damn door was because Tormund had a hand wrapped around one of his legs, keeping him anchored. Jon felt dizzy, he wasn’t a small man but sitting on a very thin slip of plywood made him nervous.

Tormund had one of his manic grins spread across his bearded face, looking very pleased with himself. A loud camera shutter went off, Jon snapping his head just in time to see Arya’s too pleased grin over her raised up phone.

“Arya, don’t you even fucking dare!” he yelled at her, moving just enough that Tormund’s hand tightened on his leg and he bit back another yelp.

She laughed at him, eyes full of mischief. Her fingers danced across her phone screen, “Whoops.” she cheekily said.

He groaned in defeat, knowing she had already spread the picture all over her social media by then.

“Tormund, let me down. Please,” he demanded fed up. Tormund, sensing his mood, helped him down from the door frame.

Jon stood on firm ground, eyes closed for a bare second, before he thumped his head against his boyfriend’s chest. Pushing away with a shake of his head, he finally entered the kitchen to grab the drinks and cups for everyone.

“It felt like a fun idea at the time, little crow.” Tormund spoke up from behind him, Jon twisting around to see him leaning against the door frame. Jon knew he was answering his question from earlier.

“Aye, and I bet if it had been someone else, I would find it funny too,” Jon agreed. “It’s one thing when you sat me up on the fridge, it’s solid enough to hold my weight. The door, not so much. Next time, because I know you’re gonna do this again, pick something solid, yeah?” he leant up and kissed Tormund’s cheek, making sure the man knew he wasn’t angry or anything like that at him. Tormund agreed, helping him bring back the drinks and cups back into the living room.

Jon settled back down, this time sharing the large armchair with Tormund and watching his siblings as they all chatted and joked, teasing one another.


End file.
